


Against the Falling Snow

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-13
Updated: 2000-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria's thought of betrayal.





	Against the Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

againstthefallingsnow

## 

**Against The Falling Snow**

by Voyagerbabe

Author's Webpage:http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Starship/6102/home.html   


Author's disclaimer: 

There once was a company from Toronto, 

Who owned the worlds best TV show. 

Places, wolves, people, and plot, 

All the rights they have got, 

But here I can do what I want to.   
  
  


***   
  
  


I fled deeply into the frozen land 

Seeking escape from justice's hand 

Still you continued your determined stand 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


You found me in my tomblike cave 

Cradled me in arms so warm and brave 

Hearts entwined as my life was saved 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


When warmth had triumphed over frost 

I begged you to free me and call me lost 

But you prized too highly duty's cost 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


Alone behind prison bars I cried 

Wished that I had simply died 

Thoughts and pains were magnified 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


With freedom came the judgment day 

I swore that you tenfold would pay 

For abandoning me in the cruelest way 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


Innocent blue in candle's light 

Holding me throughout the night 

But allowed no doubt, I held the right 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


In my hands I held your heart 

So you could not see my true part 

As I painted a vengeful work of art 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


But your path was not so easily strayed 

To duty I was once again betrayed 

And I still loved and stood dismayed 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


I beckoned you to come, to stay 

Then watched in horror as you fell away 

So much those blue eyes seemed to say 

Against the falling snow   
  
  


I had completed my work of art 

But in the creation lost my heart 

Bleeding together, one whole, two parts 

Against the falling snow 


End file.
